


The Accidental Breaking of the TARDIS’ Custard Cream Dispenser

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, Post-Episode: s11e02 The Ghost Monument, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: To be honest the title explains the fic. Ryan fingers are itching to press the enchanting glowing buttons Infront of him.The curiousity, the stupidity, the shenanigans and the disappointment.Because Ryan had to touch a thing even when The Doctor said no.Also I forgot the custard creams were dispensed via foot peddle and only realised after I wrote it...oh well.The TARDIS is a naughty girl.
Kudos: 2





	The Accidental Breaking of the TARDIS’ Custard Cream Dispenser

The Doctor is nowhere to be seen. The Doctor is exploring the new layout of the TARDIS with Yaz and Graham. Ryan decided to stay behind. Ryan at that moment in time was safe from anyone noticing what he was about to do.

When he first walked in with the others, the layout messed with his head. A tiny blue box had all this contained inside it as well as an array of different coloured see through buttons on the main console that made his fingers twitch with anticipation. They all looked so pressable. But yet he was not allowed.

“Can I press any of...?”

“No!”

But the Doctor was not there. He was alone. 

Or so he thought.

Without a second thought, he moved closer to the console. Everything was brand spanking new. He looked over the array of buttons and levers, so many decisions, yet the doctor could come back at any time. He had to be quick and choose a button.

He eyes came across one near the bottom half of the console. It looked promising enough and definitely not dangerous. He took one last look around the room, reached over, closed his eyes tightly and pressed.

He opened his eyes, slowly. Nothing had exploded and he was alive, which was good, very good.

*ding*

Confused at the sound he looked around the console until his eyes connected with a light that was flashing. He moved towards it, looked down and caught sight of a Custard Cream lying in a metal dish. 

So, the button controlled the Custard Cream dispenser? Handy.

Ryan was hungry, so the chance of a free biscuit inside a dimensional engineered space/time ship seemed too good of an opportunity to miss and anyway he deserved it, he was teleported to space, landed on an unknown alien planet, fought some robots, climbed a ladder and hadn’t eaten properly since yesterday.

He picked up his victory biscuit and tucked in. 

The biscuit in question was fresh, sweet and lasted a total of two seconds.

But Ryan was still hungry, but that was okay because he knew where the Custard Cream dispenser button was, it was his little secret and he wasn’t going to tell anyone about it, not even Graham.

Confidently he slid back towards the button a pressed it.

*ding*

Once again he moved towards the metal dish and there it was, another biscuit waiting to be consumed.

He bent down, plucked it out of the tray, brought it to his lips and took a bite from it. He sighed happily while the texture of the biscuit and the cream dissolved in his mouth.

He lent back against one of the mysterious yellow rock structures with a huge daft smile on his face and his eyes closed in bliss.

“Now I could get used to this.”

After he finished his second Custard Cream, he decided he had had enough...for now, but before he had finished wiping the crumbs off his jacket, there was that sound again.

*ding*

He checked the dish and yes, there was another Custard Cream in it.

Strange, he defiantly remembered pressing the button only the once. He pulled the biscuit out and put it in his pocket, well you never know.

He walked away from the console but before he had stepped down the platform, the noise rang out again.

*ding*

He turned sharply and eyed the dish. He moved slowly over and stared at the dish, another creamy biscuit lay there. He picked it up swiftly and placed it in his other pocket.

He once again moved towards the end of the platform but alas.

*ding*

He froze, turned around and marched up to the console. He pulled the biscuit violently from its dish and went to leave.

*ding*

“Oh my God, stop!”.

He picks it up.

*ding*

Another one appears.

“No! Stop it!”

Picks another one up.

*ding*

Another falls down.

“I DON’T WANT ANY MORE!”

He picks that one up too.

*Ding*

He reaches for the dispensing button and presses it, hard.

*DING*  
*DING*  
*DING!*  
*DING!!*

Before he could count, multiple amounts of Custard Creams were flying down the metal shoot, onto the dish and then spilling onto the floor.

The Doctor was going to be livid when she found out.

He ran over the little dish and tried to push back the overflow.

It didn’t work.

He tried putting some of the biscuits into his pockets, but they could only hold a certain amount and not the one that was filling up the floor space.

He even tried sticking his mouth over the hole to eat them as they came out, but he nearly chocked.

The TARDIS was being flooded by an unhealthy amount of biscuits and the button was not working.

He was at a loss, he was so grounded and the doctor would definitely tell him off, maybe kick him into outer space.

-

When The Doctor, Yaz and Graham returned from their little expedition, they couldn’t find Ryan anywhere. They did however find a giant mound of Custard Creams that was growing at an alarming rate.

Graham looked confused, so did Yazmin.

“Is this a normal occurrence on your ship Doc?”

The Doctor looked at him slightly miffed.

“Not exactly”.

Yazmin looked concerned.

“Are those all Custard Creams?” 

The Doctor still miffed looked back at the console.

“Yep”.

“Well is there a way you could, well turn it off?”

She began to make her way up the platform, which was a little difficult with all the Custard Creams but eventually she had made it. She leant over and promptly pressed a button.

The dispensing stopped. All was quiet.

“There we go, all sorted”.

“Well not exactly Doc, where’s Ryan?”

She turned from her position looking directly at a suspicious looking hill of Creams.

“I think I've got an idea where he might be.”

Yazmin rolled her eyes and Graham looked disappointed. 

“Oi! Lazy bones, stop mucking about and get up!”

The mount quivered for a moment before the structure fell away to reveal an embarrassed looking Ryan covered from head to toe in biscuit crumbs.

“Hi”.

He raised his hands in a pleading motion.

“What did you do?”

He looked away from her gaze, guilty as charged.

“I, er kinda pressed a button”.

“A button that caused my TARDIS to become flooded with Custard Creams?”

“...Yeah”.

“And what did I tell you about touching the console?”

“Not to?”

“Exactly!”

**Author's Note:**

> When will you learn! ThAt YoUr AcTiOnS HaVe CoNsEqUeNcEs!!!
> 
> Might expand...might not...


End file.
